Chase's Horrific Incident
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: Chase has new gear, new suits, and a new vehicle. Because of this new gear Chase is able to fight bigger crime than just the traditional rob a bank. Someone hears about this and swore that Chase, his little brother, will never defeat him just. Chase will need help to fight his brother, Swift. Who will he turn to and who will win?
1. A New Chase

_Authors Note: Hello guy it's me. I decided to do another story for this weekend. This story has one OC that is not not mine, Chase's big brother Swift. I am still working on my main story_ _The Atlas Guard and the PAW Patrol_ _. All so finals is coming up, so don't expect me to reply or publish as much as I am now. After finals I will try and get back to speed._

 _Anyway this story just came to me in my sleep. I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or the OC Swift._

 **Chase's Horrific Incident**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Chase**

It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol pups were playing tag. Tracker and Everest had just arrived and they wanted to join the other pups. Ryder went inside the Lookout with Carlos, Jake, and Kayti. They wanted to catch up and talk about some stuff, but right before Ryder went in with the rest of his friends Tracker came up to him.

"Hola, Ryder!" he said, "Do you know where Chase is?"

"Hey, Tracker, no, I don't," Ryder said while looking for his German Shepherd. Ryder, not finding Chase called him via his pup pad. "Chase where are you?" he asked.

"I told you earlier that will be in the workshop," Chase said.

"Is it ok for Tracker to join you?"

"Ya, sure," Chase stuttered, "I'm just working on my new F.B.I. and S.W.A.T. gear."

"Ok, Tracker is on his way," Ryder said as he turned to Tracker who was already off.

* * *

Chase has been in the workshop and new shooting range (he made Ryder install one) all afternoon. Then he heard a knock. "Come in," he said has he unlocked the door.

"Hola Chase, what are you doing?" Tracker asked puzzled. He then saw the small SMG and sniper rifle. "What are those?"

"These are my new pup packs." Chase explained while putting the SWAT pack on and when to the firing range.

Once at the firing range, Chase said to Tracker to put some headphones on so that his ears wouldn't hurt after the firing, "So just put these on you will be fine."

"OK," Tracker said confused.

Then, Chase barked out his SMG, aimed it at the target ahead and then fired and entire 30 round mag of 22 caliber led at the target. Every bullet hit close or on the middle of the target.

"Wow, Chase, I never knew that you were a great marksman!" Tracker yelled.

"Shhhh!" Chase hushed him, "Only Ryder and I and now you know about these suits. I decided to showcase them today because you and Everest are here. I might as well tell you now why I have these new suits. Remember the time you and I got stuck in the in the dark temple and all I had was a flashlight and a tennis ball cannon. After that incident Ryder and I started to work on the spy uniform and turned it into a SWAT spy uniform. The US government already knows about both suits because they wanted me to have them."

"What about the FBI uniform here?" Tracker pointed his paw at the suit.

"That one is for investigating, but all so sniping if any murderous criminals trying to escape." Chase explained.

"What do each of the suits have?" Tracker asked looking at the weapons on the desk.

"The SWAT uniform has a SMG for pup pack use, a flash-bang launcher, grappling hook and zip-line, a tazer, night and thermal vision, and wall walkers." Chase explained, "The FBI uniform has instead a sniper rifle than a SMG, a drone, taser, and again night and thermal vision. Both are replacing my spy and usual police gear"

"Does your vehicle change too?" Tracker ask tilting his head.

"Yes," Chase said with a smiled, "In fact, I get a whole new vehicle to replace my old one."

Chase then showed Tracker to the garage to show his new vehicle. Chase's new vehicle was more sleek and faster than his old one. "It is so I can catch anything or anyone. Ford helped Ryder and I refit it for pup use, my use." Chase said to Tracker has his mouth groped to the ground as he saw the refitted Ford Mustang Shelby R GT350R. "It has the best engine that any Mustain can have. A 5.2L Ti-VCT V8 engine with Flat Plane Crank." Chase exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, "It can also hold at least a single passenger, pup or human."

What about the chases that go into the woods?" Tracker asked, "That Mustain won't last a minute on off road."

"Well, Ryder and I put spikes on all entrances to the woods. So, if they try to run into the woods, they will have to ditch their vehicle while Ryder and I will be in close pursuit on his ATV that can be lifted over the spikes." Chase explained.

"Oh, so, when are you and Ryder going to present it?" Tracker asked excitedly.

"Later today at town hall. Now don't tell anyone until then. Ok!" Chase said while leading Tracker and himself out the door to go play with the other pups. Before Chase left he locked the door to the garage and workshop so no one will get in. "It can only be opened by my paw print or Ryder's thum," Chase said to Tracker in a whisper.

"Cool! Let's go play." Tracker took off running, "Tag! Your it!" he yelled.

"Oh, it's on!" Chase said while chasing Tracker to the other pups where.

* * *

Later, Ryder got done talking with his friends. They had just left because of the ceremony. Ryder looked at the time it was only 2:00 pm. "The ceremony is at 3:00," he said to himself as he got up out of the chair and called the PAW Patrol.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout"

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said in unison.

All the pups rushed to the elevator. As everyone except Marshall, Tracker, and Chase where in the elevator, Marshall came in and slipped on some oil that Rocky forgot to clean up and fell onto everyone. Then Tracker and Chase came in and saw the pups in a dog pile and just stood on the side waiting.

"Well, that's the first, I thought Marshall would be last," Chase said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'm just a bit 'oily' after that." Marshall said.

The other pups laughed while Chase just rolled his eyes in amusement. The elevator then went to the changing room and the pups put on their gear. While Chase put on his uniform, " _This is the last time I will ever wear this,"_ Chase thought to himself.

As the elevator reached the top the pups got up and stood at attention. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir!" Chase said.

"Ok pups Chase and I have a surprise." Ryder said, "I need you all to come with me to town hall. Chase, you know what to do."

"Yes sir Ryder sir!" Chase hollered.

As he said that the other pups went to the slide to get to all their vehicles. Marshall, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Everest, and Tracker. Ryder went down the fire pole to his ATV. Chase waited for them to all leave and then he went to the workshop and garage. He got both his uniforms ready and got in to his Mustain, waiting for Ryder's signal.

* * *

Ryder and the pups arrived at town hall. The pups were surprised, it looked like the whole town was there. They even had many other news stations than just 'Good Day Adventure Bay'. Mayor Goodway then came to Ryder.

"Ok, we are ready for the surprise," She said.

"What surprise?" Marshall asked.

"You all have to wait," Ryder said to all the towns foke.

"Where's Chase?" asked Skye.

"He will be here soon." Ryder answered. "For the meantime just go have some fun."

"Ok Ryder," The pups said in unison.

Then all the pups, excepted Tracker, went different ways. Tracker stayed with Ryder. Ryder knew Chase told him about the surprise because Chase and Tracker were good friends and shared almost everything with each other. Unlike Marshall who can't keep a secret, Tracker can and he and Chase always like working together because one can sniff and the other can hear.

"Well, it looks like you already know what is going on." Ryder said to Tracker.

"Si, I do, and I am very excited for Chase!" Tracker said.

"Well, keep it a secret for now ok,"

"Si, Ryder."

"Ok then, go play."

Tracker than ran off to go join the other pups. They were playing tag with, Alex, Julia, Julius, and other kids.

* * *

Back at the Lookout, Chase got his things ready then is pup tag beeped, "Ryder's calling," he said to himself.

"All right, Chase you ready?" Ryder asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Ryder," Chase responded.

"Ok then, when your pup tag blinks the next time, that is you signal to come. Have the lights going when you leave the garage, then, run your sirens when you are coming up to town hall."

"Yes sir Ryder,"

* * *

At town hall, Ryder got the attention of all the guests. "Hello everyone, today is a special day for the PAW Patrol. We were contacted by the government and they said that Chase could use an upgrade in his tools." The crowd looked at each other and then clapped for Chase. But Chase never came, the crowd started to wonder where Chase is. "Chase is not here because he wanted to make an entrance." Ryder then set up his pup pad to the big screen. He then tapped Chase's icon which changed to the FBI symbol and then to the SWAT symbol.

Doing that made Chase's face come up. "Hey Ryder. Hey everyone." Chase said then the crowd cheered.

Ryder then said, "Why don't you come and join us."

"My pleasure." as Chase said that he started up the engine of his Mustain. Everyone was surprised that his vehicle had a new noise.

The crowded than looked to the Lookout where they saw the red and blue lights. As Chase came into view he threw on his siren which made everyone jump because it was louder than his old one.

Chase then pulled up onto the sidewalk and parked his Mustain. The people then swarmed the vehicle making Chase suck in it. Then the rest of the pups started to try and push the crowded a bit away so Chase can get out.

When Chase finally got out he walked up to the platform. He was wearing his FBI uniform. The crowd kept on cheering for him. When the crowd hushed Chase started to speak. "Hello everyone, as you can see I have changed. I have new suits, new gear, and a new vehicle. I loved my old stuff, but when the government said that I needed a refit, I was overjoyed. Ryder and I started to work on new suits and with these new suits and vehicle, Adventure Bay will be even more safe than it was ever before."

After Chase's speech, he demonstrated his new gear, showed his new Mustain, and his other SWAT suit.

* * *

After the ceremony ended it was 10:00 pm. Chase went back to the Lookout with the rest of the PAW Patrol. He then parked his Mustain were his old vehicle used to be.

"Does your vehicle change into a pup house?" asked Rubble.

"Nope," Chase said proudly, "I now sleep in a new room in the Lookout. I took all my things out of my old pup house and moved into there."

"Well, I guess chief Chase needs more room to do things." Marshall smirked.

"Yes, I do, I have a desk now in my room so I can work on more things than just going to a scene." Chase said to his friend. Marshall then frowned.

"Well then, you won't have anytime with us I guess," Skye whimpered.

"You kidding, I will always try to play with you guys. Your still my best friends." Chase said as he walked over to Skye to comfort her. "It's late, we need to go to sleep."

The other pups went to their pup houses but Skye. "Can I just sleep with you tonight." Skye asked.

"I don't see why not." Chase answered.

Chase and Skye went into the Lookout and into Chase's new room. Chase showed her to another bed that was next to his. "I put that bed there for you. If you ever need me or want to talk to me, my door is always open." Chase explained.

"Thank you Chase," Skye said, and she gave Chase a kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome," Chase said as he smiled at her.

 _AM: Oh! My! Gosh! Man that was a mouth full. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Their will be more to come. So, stay tuned._

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


	2. A Criminal in the Missed

_AN: Hey everyone here is another Chapter for_ _Chace's Horrific Incident_ _. So, Chase has some new gear. This is his new FBI and SWAT uniforms and his new Ford Mustang.  
What will happen next._

 **Chase's Horrific Incident**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Criminal in the Missed**

It was 6:00 am when Chase woke up. He didn't notice that we woke Skye who followed him. Chase then went outside to see all the pups.

He then heard a small yawn. He turned and saw Skye. "What are you doing up?" Chase asked.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," the little cockapoo said leaning on Chase.

"Anyways, I was going to Mr. Porter's to gets some breakfast. Would you like to come? I mean none of the other pups are up yet." Chase said to Skye.

"Sure, can we go in your new Mustang?" asked Skye excitedly.

"I don't see why not. I love that vehicle esheshaly it's speed." Chase exclaimed, "Ryder and I have something for you in it anyway."

"Realy? What is it?" Skye asked curiously.

"Let's go and see. I have the keys. Just let me put on my FBI uniform." Chase said.

After Chase changed he unlock the vehicle and grabbed something out of it. He came out with a small FBI and SWAT uniforms that were Skye's size.

Skye gasbed. "What is this for?"

"Well, I thought since I got new uniforms and a car, I thought that maybe you and I could be partners. That is if we didn't need your copter or you and I just going for a cruise." Chase said blusting.

"Well, I don't really want to fly anymore because of that accident a month back." Skye said while coming up to Chase.

"Accident!" Chase yelled.

"The one that you saved me from. Remembre." Skye said nuzzling Chase.

 **Chase' POV**

Oh, I always wanted to get that day out of my head. That day we were looking for a lost family in the woods. Skye was relaying info to me in my vehicle. That is when I head a studer from her helicopter. I she said that she was losing altitude and the roaders stopped working and couldn't get them back on. After a few seconds she realized that there was no hope so she jumped out of the falling chopper. I quickly shot out my net to catch her. She landed right into it. Then, she got out hand hugged me and thanked me for saving her life.

I was proud to save her but her helicopter was in peasies beyond repair. To this day Skye has never wanted to fly or even drive again, but because of that, Ryder and I want to help her be apart of the PAW PAtrol again so after we made myself new uniforms we did the same for Skye so she could be my partner.

"So, do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it!" she said excitedly.

"Ok then let's go to Mr. Porters then," I said as she came up to give me a kiss.

 **Skye's POV**

Chase is so thoughtful. He has been ever since the accident. I always tries to make me happy, and now he wants me to be his police/SWAT partner. I so excited, but I need to keep my cool. I would hate to wake the other pups because we were going to have breakfast at Mr. Porter's and bring back some food for them.

 **No one's POV**

Chase and Skye then hopped into the Mustang and started the engine. Both were surprised that none of the pups even flinched at the noise. Then they drove off.

When Chase and Skye arrived at Mr. Porter's he had just opened shop. Then something caught Chase's eye. A sign that said 'PAW PATROL PARKING ONLY.'

Chase then parked in the space. He and Skye hopped out and headed into Mr. Porter's.

"Hey pups. What can I do," Mr. Porter stopped seeing Skye in a marching uniform as Chase. "You finally found something else to do in the PAW Patrol. I'm sorry about the accident."

"It's ok," Skye said.

"Ever since then, she has been scared to fly and drive. I really don't blame her." Chase continued.

"Ya," Mr. Porter sighed, "Anyway what can I do for you two today." his voice becoming happy again.

"We were hoping to get some of your bread and liver sausage." Skye said, some for here and the rest togo."

"You got it," Mr. Porter said, "You find somewhere to sit while I get it ready."

Chase found a spot outside next to his Mustang. It was the only sports car in Adventure Bay at the moment. He knew that someone would want to steal it, but who. Anyway he was cool and didn't show off like Marshall did when he got a new fire hose. Skye admired that because she loved him as did her.

A couple minutes passed and Mr. Porter came out with two bowls with bread and sausage and a bag for for the rest of the pups food.

"Thank you Mr. Porter," Chase said as he and Skye were handed the bowls.

"Your welcome. Now where would you like me to put the rest?" He asked.

"Just put it in the trunk of my vehicle. Here I'll come and opened it." Chase said.

Chase and Mr. Porter when to the Mustang and Chase opened the trunk with the keyfob. After Mr. Porter put the food in the trunk and backed up Chase then closed it.

"Thank you again Mr. Porter," Chase said.

Mr. Porter smiled and walked back into his store. Chase then lock the car and walked back to Skye who was waiting patiently.

When Chase sat back down, he and Skye dugg in and at the end had full bellies.

Time passes

"Well I think we should head back now," Chase said to Skye. He then looked at a clock and saw that it was 7:45, "You and I can wake the pups up when we get there."

"Sounds great." Skye said getting into her side of the Mustang.

Chase and Skye pulled up to the Lookout. As they did so they drove right to the six other pup houses. With the engine just roaring woke up Tracker and Everest, but the other pups were sound asleep.

Chase then said to Tracker, Everest, and Skye, "You guys might want to cover your ears for this. I going to whoop my siren to wake the others."

The three other pups giggled and then covered their ears.

Chase then whooped his siren and then used his super loud air horn.

To this all the pups sprain out of bed and Chase turned off his engine.

"That waked you all up!" Chase said trying not to laugh at the other pups. Tracker, Everest, and Skye couldn't help it and burst out laughing hard. The other pups gave them stern looks, because of these 'stern' looks Chase couldn't help it and he started to laugh. "Anyway, Skye and I got you pups something." Chase said holding his laugh back again.

"What did you get us?" Rubble asked, "I'm hungry."

"Lucky for you, that is what it is," Skye said giggling.

Then, Chase got out the treats and breakfast for the other pups and he poured them breakfast. Ryder came out and saw that Chase had pored the pups breakfast. He sat there amazed and proud for his oldest pup for being grown up. Chase saw his owner and came to him with Skye in suit.

"Do you need something Ryder?" Chase asked tilting his head.

"No, I don't. I see you got the the pups breakfast," Ryder said.

"Ya, we thought that we could go to Mr. Porters and get ourselves and the others food." Skye said coming to Chase's side.

Ryder then noticed that Skye was wearing her new FBI uniform. "I see that Chase got you your new uniform." Ryder said smiling.

"Ya, and-" Skye was cut off by a ringing.

" _Ring ring...ring ring"_ it was Ryder's pup pad. Ryder than answered, "Hello, Ryder here."

"Ryder!," a voice whispered, "It's Mayor Goodway, I need your help."

Ryder eyes shot open, "What do you need?" he said in a curious voice.

"There is this German Shepherd here in town hall who has me and some other towns folk hostage. He is demanding to see Chase." Mayor Goodway said trying not to cry, "He said he would kill one of us if Chase isn't here in two minutes."

"What does he look like Mayor?" Chase asked coming in on the conversation.

"He looks like," Goodway paused, "you."

Chase then gasped. "What is it?" Skye asked.

"It's my brother, Swift." he exclaimed.

"Alright Mayor, PAW Patrol is on it!" Ryder said and ended the call. He then knelt down to Chase and Skye and said, "You two need to go, NOW!

They both nodded and took off to the Mustang. Ryder then hit the all call button on his pup pad, "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout."

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said in unison. They all ran to the elevator, but then saw Chase and Skye heading the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Rubble asked.

"No time!" Chase said as he and Skye got into the Mustang. Then he started the engine and took off to town hall.

When Chase and Skye got to town hall, they quickly put on their SWAT gear and did a weapons check.

"Guns."

"Check"

"Amo"

"Check"

"Armor"

"Check"

After the check was complete Chase and Skye got to the doors. They were looked.

"Skye, use your door grenade!" Chase said to Skye.

Skye nodded and placed the grenade on the handle of the door. When she and Chase were a good distance away, she detonated the grenade.

 _BOOM!_

The doors were unlocked and Chase and Skye busted in. They searched the area and found five hostages, Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger, Julia, Julius, and Kayti.

"You guys ok?" Skye asked.

Before they could answer Chase interrupted, "No time for talk, Skye help them get outside, I'll cover you."

Skye gave Chase a small nod and got to work in helping the people get out.

After a while, the rest of the PAW Patrol arrived.

"That's everyone Chase!" Skye said to him.

Chase nodded and said, "You and I need to clear the building."

Ryder had just showed up, "What do you need for us to do Chase?" Chase saw that they wear in the ulimit police vehicle and Marshall in his EMT truck.

"I need you guys to form a perimeter around the place. No one in, no one out!" Chase ordered the pups and Ryder. "Marshall, make sure that these people are all right!"

"You got it!" Marshall said. "What about you two?"

"I got a brother to confront." Chase growled looking at the building. "Come on Skye."

"I'm on your six," Skye said.

She and Chase put their helmets back on, face covers, and bullet proof goggles. As they got to the door Chase launched a flash grenade into room. As it went off Chase and Skye pulled out their SMGs and went in.

The other pups were forming a perimeter but saw what Chase and Skye had and their jaws went to the floor. Then after that they went back to work and set up the primiter like Chase wanted.

Back in town hall Chase and Skye were checking everything. When they came the the second level, a dark and tall figer aperd.

"Swift!" Chase grouled pointing his gun to his brother.

"Yes Chase, it's me," Swift smirked.

 _AN: Phew doggy! That was a lot. Chase and Skye have found Swift. What will happen next. What will become of this incident? Who knows. Stay tuned._

 _I will keep trying to possess but finals are coming so it will be a bit slow._

 _Till next time._

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


	3. The Incident

_AN: Hello my peeps. I give you guys chapter 3 of Chase's Horrific Incident. Chase and Skye love each other, but will their love for each other make one of them to risk their life for the other. Let us find out._

 _Warring: This chapter contains blood and violence. If you are not ok with that, DO NOT READ!_

 _Anyways enjoy_

 **Chase's Horrific Incident**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Incident**

"Yes Chase, it's me," Swift said in his dark devent voice

"Why the heck are you here?! What do want with me?! Haven't you done enough in my life?!" Chase yelled. "I have moved on, it's time for you to move on as well. Start a new life."

"I have moved on but I'm not out just for you," Swift said comly but then started to retrete. "A little white west terrier wanted me to capture you, and bring you to her."

"Your talking out Sweety, WHY ARE YOU WORKING FOR HER?!" Chase yelled again, "Your nuts if you think I will come with you."

"Oh, that is big mouth coming from a pup like you. Take that suit off and show how a fighter you are, or are you to weak." Swift smirked.

"You still haven't answered my question." Chase growled.

"What can I say, she said she would pay me handsomely." Swift said advancing slowly to Chase. "If you do not come with me, then you can see your friends suffer the lost of a friend, brother, hero." Swift then looked at Skye who had a SMG pointed at him.

Chase then started to take off his armor to fight Swift, "Chase you know you don't have to do this. What will we do without you?"

"I'm not leaving, if it is a fight that my brother wants it is a fight he going to get." Chase reassured Skye. "I will not allow him to hurt anyone anymore."

"Chase, I love you," Skye nuzzled Chase.

"I do to," Chase said back.

"Aww, is this a touching moment." Swift smirked.

Chase then stopped nuzzling Skye and started to growl at Swift and he and Swift started to circle like wolves about to fight.

Swift went at but Chase saw it coming and before Swift could he had Chase on him. Chase was biting at the back of Swift's neck. Before Chase could to much damage Swift rolled onto his back, nocking Chase off. Chase was on the ground and felt a snap in his chest. He wanted to scream out in pain but ignored it and kept on fighting.

After a while, Chase and Swift fought each other as Skye watched in horror as her boyfriend was being beaten, scratched, and bit. Chase kept on fighting even though he had broken ribs, was bleeding heavily, and huge gashes across his body. Then, when Chase was trying to recover Swift attacked and nearly scratched Chase's right eye. Swift was now on Chase and put pressure on his chest.

SNAP! CRACK! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chase screamed as Swift borck more of his ribs and now Chase's left hind leg.

Skye then snapped out of it and saw her opening and opened fire on Swift.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Skye shot a burst of lead at Swift. Swift then was still, very still.

Swift was killed and his body fell off of Chase who was nearly unconscious. Skye then ran over to her German Shepherd and started to cry.

"Chase! Chase!" Skye whimpered.

"MMMmmm.." Chase moaned in pain.

Outside of town hall, all the pups heard the growls and screams of pain and finally the gunshots. All the pups didn't know what to think. _Why were there gunshots? Wheres Chase and Skye? What is happened?_ All those questions were going through their head.

Then Ryder's pup pad went off, "Ryder! Ryder!" a voice said. Everyone knew it was Skye, but why was she crying?

Before Ryder could answer, Marshall asked on his pup tag, "Skye wheres Chase?"

There was no answer for five seconds, and then Skye cried so loud, she was heard outside town hall without the pup pad, "Chase is down! Chase! Is! Down! Come quick, the building is safe now!"

Ryder and Marshall ordered the other pups to stay put just in case. They then went into the building. They used the sound of Skye sobbing to find them.

"Ruff, Ruff, Ryder their up stairs." Marshall said running up the stairs.

When Marshall and Ryder found Chase and Skye, Chase was on the floor, his chest was barely lifting but breathing, hard.

"Chase!" Ryder and Marshall said.

After looking at Chase, Marshall told the bad news to Ryder and Skye and also was on open coms. "He doesn't look good. Chase has six broken ribs, four on his left and two on his right. His right front paw bones have shattered. His left hind leg was completely broken, and he has a ton of internal and external bleeding and a huge gash on his neck. Ryder, we need to get him to the animal hospital, now. We can still save him."

Ryder nodded and picked up the poor German Shepherd and ran to Marshall's EMT truck with Marshall and Skye in suit.

Once he put Chase into the back of Marshall's EMT truck Skye hopped in with Chase.

"Please make it Marshall." Ryder said to himself.

The other pups left their posts because Ryder sounded the all clear. Zuma then came up to Ryder. "Wyter, what happened to Chase?" he asked.

Ryder let out a huge sigh, "He is not well. He was heavily injured, but he did his job, protecting us."

"We heard about his injuries. Do you think he will be ok?" Rubble asked with a nervous expression on his face.

"I don't, know." Ryder studered, "We will go see him and see if he is alright when we clean this up."

"What about his hermano?" Tracker asked trying to stay on topic.

"He's, umm, ahh, dead. Skye and Chase worked together and Chase defended her as much as he could." Ryder responded. "Lets clean this up first."

"Ok Ryder" all the pups sighed.

At the animal hospital, Marshall pulled up the animal hospital and Chase was accepted into emergency surgery, so they can put the bones back in place and make sure they heal properly.

Skye was waiting in the waiting room with Marshall to keep her company. "Chase, be ok. Be ok. Be ok. Please." Skye said to herself while peasing the floor.

"It is going to be ok Skye," said Marshall trying to calm down the Cockapoo, "I just checked with them and they are half way done."

"They have been in there for an hour. How can I be calm?" Skye said to Marshall.

Just then the Ryder and the other pups came into the hospital. "How's Chase?" asked Ryder.

"When we got here, they immediately sent him into surgery, and they-" Marshall was cut off.

"Have been in there for more than an hour." Skye finished, "Gosh I hope he is ok."

"Me two Skye," Ryder sitting down in a chair and calling the Cockapoo to sit in his lap, "Me two."

Another hour passed and the pups were all asleep except Skye. It was now 10:00 pm. Then a doctor by the name of Mark came into the room and woke up Ryder and the pups.

"Hello Ryder, I am Dr. Mark. You are here for Chase, right?"

"Ya, is he ok?"

"I have good news and good news," Mark said with a smile that lifted all the other pups heads, "the first good news is that there is no bad news. The great news is that Chase is alive and will recover. If he was a moment late, well, I don't know what would have happened."

"Can we go and see him," Skye asked with her puppy eyes.

"Yes you can. I'll take you to him." Dr. Mark said, "but be careful he is conscious but very weak. He has his eyes open too so he can see you, he just doesn't want to move."

Dr. Mark took Ryder and the pups to Chase's room where he was lying on his back and was covered with sheets. He then saw them and made a big smile. He was so happy to see them.

"Ryder, I need to tell you what we did, ok." Dr. Mark said while pulling Ryder to the side.

"Ok, shoot," Ryder said.

"Ok, we put his ribs back inplace, we did some surgery on his broken hind leg, we patched up is gashes. They will need to be changed every day with new bandages and gaws. We fixed his smashed right paw, so can heal right, and his right eye," Dr. Mark paused.

"What about his eye?" Ryder asked concerned.

"His eye is ok, which I find amazing because what he had I thought he would have lost it, but he is going to have three scars across his right eye for the rest of his life. In my opinion it will look cool. In fact we can take off the patch so he can see with both eyes."

"Ok then what are we waiting for." Ryder said excitedly.

"He will have to stay here for a while so he can heal properly."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"But you can visit him anytime."

"Thank you." To that, Dr. Mark and Ryder went to join the other pups in the room.

Dr. Mark came up to Chase and said, "I'm going to remove that patch to see if it has scared yet, ok." Chase did a small nod and to that Dr. Mark took off the patch.

Everyone gasped at the three scars that were left on Chase's eye. Chase looked at them in confusion. Then, Ryder gave him a mior to look at himself. Chase then gasped at his new look.

"Wow, that looks," Chase paused, "Well, what do you think?"

"That scar looks so, cool on you," Rubble said.

"Ya, dude," Zuma added.

"Ya," Marshall but in, "I makes you look menacing and surios. Heck, I wouldn't want to mess with you."

"Thank you guys," Chase sighed, "I'm still in a bit of pain, but can I have some time alone with Skye?"

"Sure, come on pups," Ryder said leading the other pups out of the room.

"What do you think about the scar? I mean, do you still love me?" Chase asked.

"Are you kidding, I think the scar looks good on you. Yes I still love you and I will not stop loving you. I'm just glad you saved my life and you survived the incident." Skye said hopping up onto Chase's bed trying not have him in pain.

Later the other pups go to sleep in the waiting room and Ryder comes to check on Skye and Chase who are sleeping together. Ryder grabbed a blanket and put in on Skye to keep her warm. "Sweet dreams," he said.

 _AN: That was a lot. If any of you have a YouTube account and like reading PAW Patrol fanfiction to your fans or just for the heck of it. You can use my story, just send me a link. So I can listen to it._

 _Till next time._

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


	4. The Beginning of a New Adventure

_AN: Hello again, like I said in the last chapter. If any of you would like to make fanart or do an audiobook on any of my stories I only ask for two things. 1. Give me credit for the story. 2. Just check with me first and send me the link via PM._

 _Anyway, Chase is in the animal hospital. He has many injuries. The most signicher are the three scars across his right eye. What will become of Adventure Bay's hero._

 _Enjoy the last Chapter._

 **Chase's Horrific Incident**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Beginning of a New Adventure**

Chase and Skye were sleeping together in Chase's medical bed. Skye was careful not to touch him just in case he doesn't mone in pain. Then, Ryder and Tracker came in and accidentally woke Skye up.

"Mmm.. Oh, hey guys," Skye said waking up from her slumber.

"Oh, sorry Skye, I didn't mean to wake you." Ryder said.

"Si, we just wanted to check on you two." Tracker added, "How's Chase?"

"Chase seems fine and he didn't move really at all last night, but he moaned in pain a lot. I didn't know what to do so I called Marshall," Skye said as she pointed at the Dally who was fast asleep in the corner.

Chase started to wake up, "MMmm...umm," Chase then let out a yawn, "OW! Everything hurts," he said. Then Marshall sacred up and went to go get some painkillers.

"Don't worry Chase, I'll go get more painkillers. It is time for more anyway." Marshall said while running out the door.

Chase didn't want to move at all because it would just hurt some more. "Anyway, morning," Chase moned.

Just then Marshall ran in with some painkillers and put them in to an IV and gave them to Chase. After a while Chase's pain went away. "You will have to stay here and get rest and heal for the next seven days," Marshall said to Chase.

"SEVEN DAYS!" Chase shouted, "But, But what about my duties?"

"Calm down Chase mi amigo," Tracker said, "Skye and I will do your things when you are healing. Ryder just made me a FBI and SWAT uniforms like yours."

"Oh, ok then," Chase sighed.

"You need to rest like Marshall said," Skye added.

"Then, when you are released I will come and get you, but you will still have to rest and try and stay off your feet for the rest of the month at the Lookout." Marshall said.

"Can you guys try and see me everyday when I am here?" Chase asked.

"Yes, of course Chase," Ryder said, "But we need to get going now, Marshall will stay with you for as long as we don't need him."

"Yep!" Marshall said.

* * *

Seven days later Chase is well enough to go back to the Lookout for some further rest.

"Now you say off those paws of yours, just try and rest and watch some TV or whatever you like to do." Dr. Mark said to Chase as he was being loaded into Marshall's EMT truck.

"Yes, Sir, I will, thank you again." Chase said to Dr. Mark.

Then Marshall closed the doors and took off for the Lookout. Chase fell asleep on the way their. When they finally got there, Ryder picked up the sleeping Chase and took him to his room to sleep some more.

Ryder made it so that when Chase was awake he could turn on a police radio so he could hear the chater. Ryder also made it easy for Chase to call for some assistance. Chase would use a direct line to Ryder that did not interfere with the main emergency line.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Chase needed to heal. He has been healing well and has stayed off his feet for the whole time. That changed.

"Ryder! Ryder!" Zuma, Rubble, and Everest rushed into Ryder.

"What is it pups?" Ryder asked seeing the pups concerned faces.

"It's, It's" Rubble said trying to catch his breath.

"IT'S SWEETIE!" Zuma finished.

Then the pups got off of Ryder and he and the pups went to the elevator. Once they got to the main floor Ryder saw Rockie, Marshall, Tracker, and Skye standing up and growling in a defensive formation around Chase who was sleeping. The other pups joined them in the defensive formation while Ryder called for backup.

"You shouldn't be here!" Tracker said growling at the little white west terrier that was trying to sneak through to the injured Chase and 'put him out of his misery.'

"Yes, I should, I need to 'put him out of his misery'. You would hate to see him suffer anymore." Sweetie snorted.

"You will have to go through all of us then," Marshall said wanting to lounge at her so bad.

Tracker and Skye, using the FBI suits, barked out their tasers and pointed them at Sweetie who was ready to dodge.

"You have so much power, with those new suits of yours. Take them off and show your real potential." Sweetie smirked.

"We are not taking off our suits just to fight you. Even if you take yours off, we will not comply with you." said Tracker slowly walking to Sweetie with his taser ready to fire and charged.

"You just need to see," Sweetie said with a little worry in her voice.

"Good night Sweetie!" Tracker yelled. To this the other pups attacked her and he and Skye shot their tasers both making a hit.

As the tasers hit Sweetie she tried to ignore the pain but be for she knew it all the pups of the PAW Patrol surrounded her and all growled showing teeth and kept her at bay while Ryder went to see Chase who was surprisingly still in a deep sleep.

Then ABPD arrived and helped the pups get Sweetie into custody. "Sweetie will not be back for a while for she will be in our prison until the Earl of Barkingburg comes and gets her, personally." said one of the police men.

"Thank you, and make sure she gets the punishment she deserves." Ryder said, "Ok, are you pups ok?"

"Yes Ryder," They all said. Then Tracker and Skye rushed to Chase's side because he was waking up and they wanted to be the first ones he sees.

* * *

Two more weeks later. Chase is now able to walk but he still limbs a bit and still rested a lot. The other pups were so happy that their friend is back and wanting to help. Although Chase can't run or walk normal yet. He can still drive his vehicle, better even because he has been getting into chases a lot lately. The other officers understand if it becomes a foot pursuit that he can not follow but we will be able to soon.

* * *

One week later. Chase is 100% back. He can walk and run. He even feels that he is faster than ever before.

"Chase, Skye, Tracker do you guys want to play tag?" Rubble asked as he and the other pups were about to start.

"Sure, an-" Chase was interrupted by his Police radio.

"Attention all units, Attention all units, there is a 10-80 (Police chase) in progresses. Signal 100 (clear radio traffic) infect. 1 Aalfa 1, 1 Brovo 1, and 1 Foxtrot 1 (Chase, Skye, Tracker's call signs) please respond code-3 (lights and sirens)." said the radio.

"10-4 dispatch, what vehicle is it?" Chase said into the radio while he and Skye are running to the Mustang and Tracker to his new Ford Explorer.

"The vehicle is a bright blue Dodge Charger 4-door."

"10-4 enroute code-3." Chase responded.

Then he and Skye took off in their Mustang with Tracker in his Explorer. Tracker was going to see if he could set spikes up while Chase and Skye relocate to find the vehicle.

Just then the car raced right in front of Chase's vehicle. "You ready?"

"Heck ya." Skye said.

Then Chase pulled out and put his lights and siren on and chased the wanted vehicle.

 **The End**

 _Authors Note: Well then, that is the end of Chase's Horrific Incident. I hope you guys enjoyed this small story. Like I said at the beginning, if you have a YouTube account and if you would like to record this. All you have to do is give me credit for the story and send me a link via PM. For fanart, it is the same process._

 _I hope you enjoy it again. I will continue to write for the main story The Atlas Guard and the PAW Patrol, but now finals are next week and the studying has started. So, do not expect anymore for now because I would like to make it through finals. I will be back before Christmas if not after._

 _Till next time._

 _Atlas Guardian Out._

 _PS: If you have any ideas that you think I should do, "I am all ears."_

 _Do you think there should be a sequel to this story? If so please let me know._

 _Please review and PM me if you want. I will respond._


End file.
